Humans
Humans are regarded as a paradox by other races. They are ingenious and cleaver but can also be stupid and short-sighted and while boldly taking on new challenges they are also quick to see their ways as the norm and shun everything else. Their flexibility have turned them into the most numerous of the mortal races inhabiting Aladron and thus other races are forced to accept both their good and bad sides. Origin The origins of the humans are a bit of a conundrum, but it is speculated they evolved somewhere far to the west of Umarald, from where they spread in all directions. This conclusion is based on the fact that while the gothic humans arrived from the east and the waipuku from the south-east, both the avarai, hara and nokh arrived from the west. Body & Characteristics Humans have an average height of 165-175 cm, but can vary quite much. More muscled than the elves but less so than the orcs they are in many ways an average race, displaying few prominent features or talents beyond their adaptability. Aging Humans reach full maturity at an age of 18 and usually begin aging past 35 years of age. They can live to be more than 100 years old, but most succumb to sickness and disease much earlier. Reproduction Human males are reproductive their entire lives while females are fertile between 13 and 45 years of age. Without contraceptives a human female gives birth to an average 6-8 children during her lifetime. Culture Age of Steel Human cultures differ widely between both different countries and different peoples. There are five different human peoples inhabiting Umarald, known as the Nokh, Hara, Waipuku, Avarai and Goth people. The Nokh and Hara are the main inhabitants of the Empire but also live in the north. As their civilization is old, tradition and customs are plentiful. Both Nokh and Hara people tend to prefer colorful clothing and certain combinations of colors are associated with different occupations and social status. The lower classes often make do with simple woven hairbands while the wealthier classes incorporate their colors into their entire garment. Jewelry and other accessories are also common and most Nokh and Hara share a deep respect for everything old, whether it be people, books, buildings or places. The Waipuku inhabit many of the jungles and remote islands surrounding the Southlands, with their strongest presence on the island of Leupthia. Often considered a simple people, the Waipuku tend to retain strong bonds with nature and avoid many comforts associated with civilization. With the people scattered across many places culture can vary widely, but one tradition most Waipuku share is to cover their bodies with tattoos along with the habit of burning their dead. The Avarai once held a great empire on the eastern shores of the Southlands, the Kingdom of Zhengdi, but since its collapse are found mainly in the Northlands. Here they are divided into the teghir tribes and the asiatsu clans, both considered somewhat primitive by their neighbors, but still with a rich cultural identity. Both groups are nomadic, with the teghirs famous for their horse riding skills and brutal infighting while the asiatsu are forest hunters easily distinguished by their traditional tartan clothing where each pattern is unique to a family and a clan. The Goths are the main inhabitants of the Northlands and only exist in small numbers in the Empire. Having embraced civilization as brought by the Nokh and Hara the Goths have still maintained their own culture, which is often viewed as more rugged or even barbaric by the southerners. Goth males grow more facial hair than men of other peoples so often have large beards. Among women jewelry is popular and wealthier classes often color their hair, nails and lips using natural color. Age of Knowledge To the Nokh and Hara tradition and customs are plentiful. Both Nokh and Hara people tend to prefer colorful clothing and certain combinations of colors are associated with different occupations and social status. The lower classes often make do with simple woven hairbands while the wealthier classes incorporate their colors into their entire garment. Jewelry and other accessories are also common and most Nokh and Hara share a deep respect for everything old, whether it be people, books, buildings or places. The Waipuku inhabit many of the jungles and remote islands surrounding the Southlands, having established their own Kingdom of Mao after the fall of the Empire. Often considered a simple people, the Waipuku tend to retain strong bonds with nature and avoid many comforts associated with civilization. With the people scattered across many places culture can vary widely, but one tradition most Waipuku share is to cover their bodies with tattoos along with the habit of burning their dead. The Avarai are found mainly in the Northlands. Here they are divided into the teghir tribes and the asiatsu clans, both considered somewhat primitive by their neighbors, but still with a rich cultural identity. Historically both groups where nomadic, but nowadays the lure of civilization has turned both peoples more settled, although there are still those who cling to the old. The Goths are the main inhabitants of the Northlands and only exist in small numbers in the Southlands. Having embraced civilization as brought by the Nokh and Hara the Gothic nations are now the forerunners in the technological race. Goth males grow more facial hair than men of other peoples, but dwarven style beards are now a thing of the past and it is a delicate mustache which required by a gentleman. Among women jewelry is popular along with elaborate dresses and wealthier classes often powder themselves white and use expensive wigs. Age of Information The Nokh and Hara considers themselves the founders of human civilization and they are often viewed as more ambitious than the other peoples. Both Nokh and Hara people tend to prefer colorful clothing and jewelry and other accessories are common. Most Nokh and Hara share a deep respect for everything old, whether it be people, books, buildings or places. Most Waipuku are found in pocket populations throughout the Southlands, especially in the southern regions. With the people scattered any unified culture has long been lost, but one tradition most Waipuku are still proud to continue is to cover their bodies with tattoos or electoos, called 'flash'. While the Avarai until quite recently saw themselves as a nomadic people, with historians revealing more and more concerning their past most prefer to ignore their more recent history and seek a connection with their ancient civilization. Because of this they are often considered to be wise, learned and tempered, though in reality they are as diverse as other peoples. The Goths are the main inhabitants of the Northlands and as the Gothic nations where at the heart of the forming of the Union many Goths see themselves as the most civilized people. Goth males grow more facial hair than men of other peoples, which has developed into a diverse modern fashion. Among women jewelry is popular while clothing has gone from excessive to practical as performing work is now a matter of status rather than as before, the opposite. Category:Races Category:Free Peoples